


Mom's A Avenger (Clark)

by MorganSunflowers



Series: Random Fandom [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Captain America - All Media Types, DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types, The Death of Superman (2018)
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Batfamily & Superfamily (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Both young justice Superboy and 90s Superboy exist, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Conner(Young Justice), Crime Fighting, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Exhaustion, F/M, Family Secrets, Fights, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Kal(90s Superboy), Mother-Son Relationship, Near Death Experiences, Protective Clark Kent, Retirement, Secrets, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Superfamily (DCU), Worried Batfamily (DCU), Worried Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganSunflowers/pseuds/MorganSunflowers
Summary: Y/N retired Black Widow she is Superman's wife and Batman's sister. Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Conner, Kal(90s Superboy), Jonathan and Damian are under 20This was requested on my other account thought you all might enjoy reading!
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader
Series: Random Fandom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1462942
Kudos: 30





	Mom's A Avenger (Clark)

To some I'm known as Y/N, to some mother or mom, to some aunt Y/N, to one man sister, to a another wife, but very few people know me as Blackwidow aka Natasha Romanoff. I was 18 when I went deep undercover has Blackwidow and changed my name to Natasha Romanov. Joining the team with my old teammates the Avengers. After I fell in love with Clark aka Superman and we married I quit. Haven't spoke to my teammates in year's. Only Clark knows I'm both Blackwidow and Y/N. I haven't told anyone to keep them safe. I hear my phone Bruce! I answered

-"I need you to watch my son's" 

"what's wrong?"

-"no time to explain why I'm sending them to you now"

I looked seeing my nephews

"I see them keep in touch with me"

He grunted I rolled my eye's 

"I mean it" I said hanging up

The boy's got out my son's greeting them 

"I do not care if father believes this is to dangerous!" Damian said 

"hate to say I agree with Demon Spawn" Jason said

"boy's"

"aunt Y/N you must agree with me that father is being unreasonable!" Damian said

"Damian I stand with your father in the fact it's too dangerous" 

"mom" Conner muttered 

"bullshit you've never been in danger before" Jason said

"watch your tongue Jason!" I said irritated I sighed "everyone get inside"

"but" I cut Jonathan off

"now!"

All the boy's sat on the couch and floor looking at me 

"I want you all to remain calm. Clark and Bruce are in Metropolis dealing with League mission that is too dangerous for you all. You all have orders to stay here"

"what?! Why?!" Dick asked 

"mom you can't be serious" Conner said 

"Where just supposed to nothing!" Kal said

"hell no!" Jason said

"damnit! No! I refuse to be cowardly and do nothing!" Damian said

"I am not sitting here doing nothing when dad could need our help!" Kal said

"mom Kal's right!" Conner said

"yeah!" Jonathan said

"I think everyone can agree this is a horrible idea!" Tim said 

They continued standing up I whistled loud haven't done that in a while

"everyone sit down!"

The reluctantly sat down I took a deep breath

"stay in here" 

I walked to my closet I pushed a button revealing my suit. I put it on along with my gear. I put in my intercom I turned on the radio hearing Metropolis is under attack from Doomsday. I looked in the mirror taking a deep breath. I called a old friend

-"Romanov?"

"hey Roger's long time no see. You know I wouldn't be calling unless it was important"

-"I'm listening"

"get Hawkeye meet me in Metropolis ASAP"

-"copy that"

I walked to the living room shocked looks from the boy's

"Dick, Conner you two are in charge no one gets in or out without my permission have I made myself clear"

"yes ma'am"

"great! Help yourselves if I can't make it for dinner there's pizza's in the freezer." 

I walked to the door I put my hand on the handle stopping

"mom you ok?" Conner asked

"almost forgot!"

I hugged them and kissed their face's

"I love you boy's behave listen to Dick and Conner"

I left I ran to the truck driving to Metropolis oh no shit. Complete chaos I saw the Quinjet it landed I got out

"you have a lot of explaining to do" Clint said

"no time let's fight!"

"that's our girl" Steve said 

The city almost ruined people panicked I saw Doomsday slamming Bruce to a wall. Steve through his shield at his arm. He let go my brother only to run to us Hawkeye shot his arrows at Doomsday but the wouldn't go through. I ran to Bruce he's alive he got up 

"shit" he muttered 

Clint switched to explosives and shot them at him. I saw my bike in the Quinjet I got on. I got on starting the bike I through a explosive on Doomsday. He turned and ran towards me. I drove farther out of the city to keep the people safe. Bruce, Barry, Steve, Clint, Clark and Diana came 

"you have explaining to do when we get home!" Bruce said 

"shut up and fight" I said irritated 

"hey honey. What are you doing out here?" Clark said 

"just helping you dear" I said more irritated 

We continued fighting him Barry unconscious in the Quinjet. Doomsday threw my brother he hit the wall hard. I drove to him fast I got off. I felt his pulse he's alive he groaned. I carried him behind the building leaning him on the wall 

"stay here!" 

I ran back seeing Diana hitting him with all her strength, Steve hitting his shield at him, Clint shooting his arrows and Clark hitting him. Main goal get him worn out and kill him. I saw Bruce! 

"get your ass back!" 

He tried to stand I put his arm around my shoulder and walked him to the Quinjet. I sat him on the floor next to Barry who was already up 

-"Nat, help evacuate the city" 

"on it, cap" 

I ran helping the cops evacuate the people finally getting everyone out with Barry's help 

"we've got this thank you for all your help" 

I ran off hearing them leave. I saw everyone but I didn't see Clark or Doomsday 

"where are they?!!?" 

I saw Clark flying his suit torn and lip bleeding. We ran seeing Clark fighting him. I shot my guns at him he looked at me 

"I think that just pisssed him off more" Clint said 

He ran to me I rolled under him turning. Clark grabbed me and put me on a roof 

"Clark!" 

"sorry Hon" 

I ran down the stairs I'm going to kick your ass Clark! I made it down seeing everyone extremely beat up. I got on my bike and shot the missiles at him. Clark flew fast hitting him in the face he dropped to his knees. We used it to our advantage giving it all get got. I saw the Quinjet Bruce flying it. Diana and Clark held him back. Bruce shot him with the guns finally Doomsday fell. 

"well that was esay" Clint said 

I laughed as did everyone else 

"woo!" 

"dinner at my house" I said exhausted 

"we'd love to" Steve said 

That night we went to the Manor because my house is to small. All my son's, nephew's, friend's, my husband, my brother, my sister in law and Alfred in the living room half of us bandaged and in slings. I sat next to my husband exhausted. 

"so let me get this straight your real name is Y/N Wayne you grew up in this house. You're married to Superman your brother is Batman. Have I missed anything?" Clint asked 

"that explains everything" I said 

"so aunt Y/N's been a Badass this hole time" Jason said 

"careful Jay cap doesn't like that kinda talk" 

"your really not gonna let me live that down" Steve said 

"not a chance" 

"tell us a story" Jonathan said 

"oh you don't want to hear any of my old death defying stories" 

"come on mom! Tell us your Avenger story's" 

"yeah aunt Y/N" 

I looked at Clint and Steve 

"alright"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the crossover! To all marvel and or dc fans :)


End file.
